Reason
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Uther reflects on his love with Igraine while watching the love between Arthur and Gwen.


_Hey everybody! I haven't written since I think maybe 2008, but I'm a freshman in High School and surprisingly have a little time. I'm new to Merlin, and am just so obsessed with this couple haha. Hope you guys enjoy. _

_ Reason_

Igraine was Uther's first love, and his only. There was a reason for that. Her petite and delicate structure, her pale luminescent skin and her aquamarine tinted eyes, she was the most beautiful woman Uther had ever laid his eyes on. Her ability to talk and speak with the utmost grace and dignity, even to calm him down in the most tensest of conversations, made Uther love her more than he ever thought he would be capable of doing. She used to say 'everything happens for a reason', but when she died, Uther had no capacity in his mind to think that there needed to be a reason explainable for her demise.

Their son Arthur, the crown prince, was a spitting image of Igraine, and he's demeanor made him fit to be one of the most powerful Kings of Camelot. Normally Uther would be pushing Arthur for marriage, but Igraine would have simply stated "wait, he will wait for a reason. And find the one."

Igraine was Uther's first love, and his only. There was a reason for that. The way he looked at her, it was unimaginable, and uncharacteristically filled with emotion. He had never looked at any woman the way he did to her, and no man ever passed his eyes on his Igraine.

So during the royal banquet after the jousting tournaments, Uther closely watched Arthur under his eyelashes. He was seated in between two beautiful and buxom princesses from faraway lands. He inspected Arthur as he smiled at them, made them laugh and complimented their beauty and their father's achievements. One princess twirled her lock of hair around her finger coyly, pressing against Arthur. He was a gentleman, noble and valiant, and he replied politely to her words. But Uther noticed that the light in his eyes had faded, his shoulders were slightly slumped from what seemed to be disappointment, his smiles weren't genuine, but for show− to make him, to make Camelot look better. Under watchful inspection, he didn't look happy, but rather bored, and cheerless.

As the wooden doors opened quickly, a line of servants scurried in with food, wine, and silverware to the nobles. Uther watched as Arthur's eyes immediately flickered towards the group-possibly watching for Merlin. But his manservant was not present, just Morgana's maidservant-Gwen, was it? She was hurrying towards the table, her hair in a neat updo with tendrils of dark curls falling delicately by her obsidian eyes, and highlighting her toffee skin. She wore a plain, but nicely colored floral lavender dress and white apron. Her cheeks were pinkly flushed, and quickly, she eyed Arthur as she put down his food. In that one glance, Uther saw all the emotion he needed. Hope. Longing. Dreams. Uther flicked his eyes toward Arthur, and he noticed, a small and loving smile spread on the left side of his lips. Arthur's eyes warmed, and in that stare Uther saw his desire, and happiness. Recognition. Their stare was brief, and soon Gwen left with the rest of the servants, Uther watched as his son's eyes bore into the maid's retreating form. He watched as the genuine smile on his lips quickly faded into a distant, unhappy one as the surrounding nobles began to question him. Amazed, Uther watched the circumstance with judgment. Igraine would have stated "there's a reason that Arthur is looking at the servant that way, wait. You will see."

Igraine was Uther's first love, and his only. There was a reason for that. Their quiet, but sensual and tender moments were only spoken amongst themselves, and even in a crowded room, Uther and Igraine would be the happiest people on Earth if they were near each other. Gwen stood in-between Morgana and the idiot Merlin as Arthur and Uther discussed his journey. During his speech, Uther watched the two yet again-seeing long, indecipherable looks between the two, soft smiles, emotion filling their faces. Uther had seen Arthur with women before, but not like this. It worried, and shocked him, for she was nothing but a servant. A pretty one, and strong-willed. But still a member of the lower class, who was previously suspected of witchcraft, her father killed for assisting in magic. Uther was not sure what was going on, but remembered, that there must be a reason for it. She could be nothing more at the most than his mistress, and Uther didn't doubt that that's all she would ever become.

Igraine was Uther's first love, and his only. There was a reason for that. Uther loved the power, the attention; the glory he got for being of noble blood-yet his heart barely beat and longed for more. When Igraine was introduced to him, he was sure that he had found the one, that he would make her his Queen, and make sure she was safe at all times. He would protect her with everything he had. She was his salvation. Only love.

Both Uther and Sir Leon noted the change in the atmosphere when it was announced that Gwen had been kidnapped. The room was unmistakably quiet, with tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Arthur is pale, his eyes quickly widen but then return to his normal stance with Morgana is yelling-screeching at Uther, commanding him that he must take charge. It's a tragedy really, Uther did not wish for Gwen to die, but he wasn't going to risk the lives of his knights for the life of one servant. He then wasn't really surprised when Arthur escaped with Merlin to find Gwen, he was angry, hopeful that her disappearance would make Arthur forget, but Igraine would have scolded at him, "Uther don't you see the reason why our son is doing all of this?" He had never seen his son so angry, so worried, desperate, leaving Camelot in search for the servant girl. When they returned, the tension was still there, but Uther could see that his son was relieved. Whatever happened, Arthur would have protected that girl with his whole heart. She was his salvation.

There was nothing bigger than a man's ego. Igraine was Uther's first love, and his only. There was a reason for that. And jealous he was when any man stared at her. When Lancelot arrived again, Arthur stood straighter, fought more mercilessly, and yelled at Merlin even more. He watched as Gwen laughed with Lancelot, and saw Arthur's eyes darken, the rage present. In Gwen's eyes, he saw love, but not that kind. Care, like a brother or a dear friend, she looked at the manservant that way. But only when Gwen and Arthur's eyes locked across from the field, Uther saw the heartbroken stare of his son, but the comforting one of Gwen's. It was at that moment, that Uther realized Gwen stared at Arthur the way Igraine had stared at him.

Gwen was Arthur's first, and only love. There was a reason for that. At first, she was turning towards Lancelot merely as a rebound, a man who she thought she actually had a chance with. True she had feelings, but not the same, as when the bluest eyes in the kingdom connected with hers, the soft and tender moments the two shared, the electric feel of his lips against hers. Gwen had never felt that, and would never feel that again with anybody except Arthur Pendragon.

He watched from a small alcove as his son kissed the servant girl, with all the desire and love in the world. He saw how she lashed at him, putting him in place, and making him become a better man. He watched how she nurtured him; he watched how he protected her fiercely. He watched from afar as he saw his soon dancing with a princess, the sadness that encased Gwen's face, and the anguish that coated his son's.

Uther was rather emotional. He couldn't. The two couldn't get married. He imagined the gossip that would flood Camelot. He wondered why he was even the last to know. He was supposed to be king, all-knowing, yet Morgana, Gaius, Merlin, even Sir Leon already knew what was happening between Arthur and Gwen-_Guinevere._

He imagined Igraine sitting next to him, her eyes laughing, her hands in his, her mouth stating, "Uther. You know nothing can be done, I am proud, and I agree and approve. They're in love. I've never seen Arthur love a woman so, and Guinevere, it doesn't matter her social status-do you see what she's done for our son, what she will only continue to do? The boy has hope beyond the stars. You see? The reason. I told you why he waited. "

Uther couldn't think more tonight, he had to retire to his bed, wishing, thinking, remembering his wife near him. Then he would think about Arthur alone in his room, wishing, that maybe one day, his love would rest near him. And that girl, Guinevere, would be in her small house, slowly losing hope, but waiting for the chance, the reason, for their love to finally prevail. Pictures flashed through his mind, their kisses, their smiles, their moments. And his Igraine. And her love.

Uther did not have the slightest idea what was going to happen next.

But he knew that everything happened for a reason.

_Whooo! First Merlin fic, I liked how this turned out. I am obsessed with Arwen, so don't be afraid to message me I would love to make some new Arthur/Gwen friends. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_xox_


End file.
